1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to electronic devices having various power modes of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many integrated circuits can operate in various power modes that are used to reduce power consumption. A central power mode controller is commonly used in integrated circuit designs to transition a device through its various power modes. The central power mode controller can be a function implemented by a CPU core of the integrated circuit, which means that software has to execute at the CPU core of the integrated circuit to transition the integrated circuit between power modes. Thus, once the CPU core has been placed in a standby state during which it cannot execute instructions, there is no way to transition the integrated circuit to a higher or lower power mode without executing a wakeup sequence that returns the CPU core to a power state that allows execution of software that is used to transition integrated circuit between power states. Typically, the lower the integrated circuit power consumption during a power mode, the longer the wakeup time associated with transitioning the integrated circuit to an operational power mode. Thus, the process of waking up a CPU core of an integrated circuit and then transitioning the integrated circuit into a different standby mode has impact on the overall performance and power consumption profile of the system.